You rock my love!
by Boss-Lady
Summary: just read. It's a romance how bad can it be?
1. Chapter 1:NO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha even though I wish I did. Though mabey someday Iwill write famous manga just like Rumiko Takahashi! =^_^=Stars appear in my eyes! =^_^=
    You rock my love!
    Chapter 1: Why?
    "Will you ever return here Kagome, or will I never see you again?" questioned Inu-Yasha with pain in his voice. Kagome noted this fact as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I am never coming back here Inu-Yasha." Kagome said quietly as silent tears streamed down her face. "My mother has forbid it!" It was true, her mother had forbid it and for a very good reason. The last time Kagome came home she was terribly hurt, and her mother told her she could never go back to the Fudel Era. She had cried for days when her mother had told her that, but she knew her mother was right. Even if it was Kagome's fault that the Shikon no Tama was ruined, she didn't want to get hurt anymore. She knew she was being selfish, but she also couldn't stand to see Inu-Yasha anymore. Even though Kagome was madly in love with him, she couldn't stand to see him all over Kikyo. Especially with her standing close to them. So, she agreed with her mother to break the bad news to her new best friends today. 

Miroku and Sango had understood and said their sad goodbyes. But, Shippo and Inu-Yasha hadn't taken it so lightly. Shippo had cried the whole day where as Inu-Yasha had just flat out ignored her and gone to sulk in a tree swearing at the top of his lungs. 

"Don't be such a baby Inu-Yasha!" Screamed Kagome near tears. "I want to say good-bye to you!"

"Leave me the hell alone!" growled Inu-Yasha. " I don't wanna see your ugly face anymore!"

"Sit boy! Sit Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!" Now tears were streaming down her face. Kagome rushed toward the well and hopped through it without thinking of saying her final good-byes to her friends. She was going to terribly miss Sango and Miroku, but she just couldn't deify her mother's wishes.

Kagome landed lightly in the bottom of the well on top of her backpack. She sat crying in the well, because of InuYasha's hurtful words, until her mother came out to the well to see if she was all right. Kagome climbed out of the well and went to take a nice long bath, and have her supper. From now on, she was going to go to school and be the best student she could possibly ever be. She might even go out with Hojo a couple of times. Mabey try to fall in love with him, even though she knew her soul mate was the selfish non-caring Inu-Yasha. She knew that she would never forget him, and would never fully get over the love she had for him. As her mother had told her once before, ' Your first love is never truly given up, and you never truly stop loving them, even if they hurt you.' She had then gone on to say that Kagome should find herself a first love that would be good to her and love her in return forever. Kagome had so wished her mother's wish for her to find the perfect guy had come true. But, it didn't. She loved Inu-Yasha. 

She couldn't help it. Especially when she looked him straight in his two beautiful Amber colored eyes. And, he would turn away and blush. She couldn't help it when he would save her or call out her name in that deep soothing voice of his. And, she couldn't help it the most, when he held her after a battle or when she rode on his back. He was so warm, and she knew he was a good person. 

She didn't know though, if he loved her like she loved him. She knew he loved Kikyo, but did he still love her? OF COARSE HE DID! That's why he had treated Kagome so badly on her last day there.

Kagome walked upstairs to her room and plopped down on the bed. She was so exhausted; she just wanted to sleep. But, she couldn't. She just couldn't stop thinking about Inu-Yasha. But, She had to! She would! And, tomorrow she would get up for school, and get there on time! She wouldn't forget anything, and she would pay attention in class. And, when her friends asked her what the matter was, she would tell them that she was fine, but a little depressed from all the diseases she was getting. And, She would never mention her time in the Sengoku Judi period, and would NEVER mention the name Inu-Yasha again! Or at least she thought…..

Chapter 2: Is Life Normal Now?

*************************

I know that chapter was really short, but if I started the next chapter in this chapter it wouldn't make sense now would it??? WOULD IT??? Ok never mind. Anyway, I don't care if you review and I don't care if you flame but just keep reading! It will get good I promise!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Is life normal now?

Disclaimer: I do not and never will, own Inu-Yasha. I do wish I did though.

Chapter 2: Is Life Normal Now?

"Kagome!" called out Hojo during gym class two weeks later. " Um, I won two tickets to that new play at the old Kabuki Theater. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me next Saturday."

"Of course! I would love to Hojo!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Hojo's eyebrows raised slightly at the ease of her acceptance, before he exclaimed, " Thanks Kagome. Just tell me if you don't feel well though. I wouldn't want you to go out if you didn't feel well."

" If you haven't noticed I've been much better lately. " Kagome pointed out. "But, I will tell you if I don't feel well okay. But, thanks so much for the invite!" Kagome meant what she said. She had heard from many of her friends that those tickets for the play were extremely expensive, and she had been dying to see the movie for quite awhile now.

******************************

A few moments later Kagome's friends approached her from behind, and Yuka shouted, " Kagome come here for a moment if you please."

"Sure!" she shouted turning to go over to her group of friends saying a quick goodbye to Hojo.

"Kagome we all wanted to know," said her other friend Eri pointing to her small group of friends, " Why you have been excepting Hojo's dates for the past few weeks?" Eri sounded confused, but that didn't match the concerned look on her face.

" I just don't see why I shouldn't give him a chance, and I'm starting to, well, kind of like him. I realized I liked him the other day when we were sitting at a movie and his face glowed angelically in the theater light, and have been anticipating a dates since then." Kagome wasn't telling a full lie, she had been anticipating dates with him, but only so she could get her mind off of Inu-Yasha. She had promised her- self that she would try to get on with her life and find a new love that she could spend the rest of her life with.

"Really!" He friends exclaimed. Eri and Yuka added, "We are so happy for you to realize that Hojo is so hot! But… Does that mean you broke up with that Inu-Yasha?"

" I don't want to talk about it, and I want you to never mention his name again do you here me! He hurt me and I'm trying to forget about him!"

"Oh My God! We're so sorry!" Eri and Yuka exclaimed together.

Just then the physical education teacher came out and announced the starting of Gym class.

******************************

Inu-Yasha had followed Kagome to school that day, without her knowing, but he never thought this would be much fun. But, after two weeks to think and cool down, Kaede had made Inu-Yasha realize that he was madly in love with Kagome. To prove his love for her, he had "gotten rid of " Kikyo by way of Sesshoumaru. He knew he wasn't actually killing her, considering she was already dead in the first place.

" So does that mean that Inu-Yasha broke up with you or is it the other way around?" said a very familiar voice that Inu-Yasha knew belonged to her friend Eri.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it didn't I so leave me alone!" growled Kagome's heavenly voice.

But, by the way her beautiful voice spoke those words, he could tell that she was about to cry.

So, Inu-Yasha jumped onto the nearest building to Kagome's voice, so he could see her but not hear the hurt in her voice. _What the hell is she crying about, she's the one who left me! _ Inu-Yasha thought to himself.

He then looked down into an open space to see Kagome standing there surrounded by her friends, some of which he hadn't met. He blushed a deep crimson shade and turned away from Kagome who was only wearing a short sleeved shirt and underwear. The next time he looked back he could see her in a group of about twelve with six people on either side of fishing net tied to two poles. They were tossing each other a ball and hitting it back to the other side. When the ball hit the ground on one side, the opposite side got a "point".

He watched her play this game until an older man stepped into the game, and blew a shrill whistle. He then told the group that "class" was over. He would later ask Kagome if class was the name of the game. He then proceeded to jump off the building in an attempt to follow Kagome. All the girls in her group went in one door, and all the boys went in another. So, he decided to follow Kagome through the door she had gone through. Pulling open the door and stepping inside he suddenly realized he shouldn't have done that, when the site of naked girls met his eyes, or almost naked. They had on what Kagome had once told him was a bra. All Inu-Yasha could think of was the last time he saw Kagome naked when she and Sango had screamed at the hot spring making him and Miroku come save them. All they got was a slap on the face, but the memory was worth it. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. And her long black hair reminded him of his dead mother.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed girls all over the room. The ones who didn't, had been scared speechless. I mean you know it isn't everyday a _MAN_ walks in on you half-naked, especially on with ears and claws.

' You look a lot like Inu-Yasha," said an exasperated Yuka from behind Inu-Yasha. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Inu-Yasha," he said. And then he remembered that when her friends had met him, he had been wearing a head bandanna and they hadn't seen his ears. "Is Kagome here?"

"Why should I tell you, you hurt her feelings." Yuka said snottily in defense for her best friend.

"What the hell, I didn't dump her, she left me, and I wanna know why now WHERE IS SHE?" he growled and showed his_ fangs,_ making all the girls draw back in fear.

"I'm not scared of a stupid bloody yokai like you! You're not human and you're not a demon, your filth under the rug! Leave Hanyou!" Screamed Eri in Yuka's defense.

Inu-Yasha was stunned, how could Kagome have such awful friends? But, then again, Kagome was a ver speacial girl. Kagome, he could tell was one of very very few people that could love anybody for their heart and not their looks. And he knew by the way she sometimes acted, and the way she told her friends that they were going out, that she loved him for who he was!

"Please leave now Inu-Yasha! I can't you know I can't come back so just give up and go!"

" But, I ju-," Inu started.

Kagome grabbed his haori and pushed him to the window, because the gym teacher was heading tword the door. She shoved Inu-Yasha out the window, but he caught the window -sill half way out. To get Inu-Yasha all the way out of the window, before the gym teacher got them all in trouble, Kagome sat Inu-Yasha multiple times making him let go of the sill and crashing to the ground.

After gaining his composer, he stood up and stared through the window to see a now empty room. He could see that Kagome had done the sit for a very good reason, but why didn't she want to see him anymore. Even if she wasn't aloud to come back to the Feudal Era, why did she hate him so much when he loved her? That was when he vowed that some seriose actions were going to take place, and he was going to have to admit his love for her now or never. He really hoped it would be now!

*****************************

Chapter 3: You know why?!

So, how'd you like that chapter? Please review, and if you think it's bad just review a complaint. I want to know if my stories are worth anything and if I should keep updating. Hai! Anyway, I want to make some fluff later on. Should I??? I'll tell you, I try to post once or twice a week , but I really don't know how long this FF will be. See you next chapter =^_^=


	3. Chapter 3: You Know Why!

Disclaimer: I Love Inu-Yasha, and all the rest. (I don't really like naraku, and hope he dies soon.) But I wish I owned them all!

Chapter Three: You Know why?!

As Kagome sat staring out her seventh period class, she couldn't stop thinking about Inu-yasha. She so wanted to, but she just couldn't. Her mind kept wandering to the moments when Inu-Yasha seemed to be in love with her and only her. Moments like when he complemented her on her smell (mostly they came when he was human) but sometimes he would tell it to her face to face. And that made her the happiest girl alive. But, then her mind would wonder to the times when he would go running off with Kikyo and act like Kagome wasn't even alive. Sometimes she thought that that was how he did think of her. But, then those little moments would remind her that mabey that wasn't true.

The way Inu-Yasha acted earlier that day, was just one of those many instances where she felt that he loved her. He cared for her enough she knew, to save her life and come into the girls' locker room looking for her. She might just give him another chance. But, then again, she had already given him plenty. Glancing at the board she saw her friend Eri look at her in concern. She always did that when Kagome spaced out, because that's when Kagome was always thinking of him. Inu-Yasha. And Eri knew now that every time Kagome got that look on her face, she wouldn't come to school the next day. She would by then be back in the Feudal Era apologizing to Inu-Yasha yet again. But, she just couldn't stay mad at him for long. She loved him, and nothing could get in the way of her love for him. Except for Kikyo!

*RING* sounded the bell a few moments later dismissing the end of school. Kagome knew that she should by her time while in school, considering Inu-Yasha would be waiting outside for her. She knew it. She could feel it. 

"Kagome are you ok?" questioned Eri after class. "I can't believe your EX had the nerve to show up at school and talk to you!"

"I'm fine, but thanks anyway Eri," I said packing up my books. I was ready to go to my locker and exchange shoes, when Yuka walked up. She looked at me and then looked at Eri as if asking 'should I go?" Eri stepped away shouting a good-bye to let me and Yuka have time to talk.

" I know that Eri already asked you if you were ok so I won't ask. But, do you want me to walk you home tonight?" Yuka questioned as I slipped on my other shoes.

"NO!" I shouted a little too loudly. I knew that Inu-Yasha would be waiting for me, and I knew that I had to face him alone by myself. "I'm sorry I just need my personal thinking time today." At that I hugged her and walked out of the school building with a wave.

I knew it would happen, but when I heard inu-Yasha's voice call out my name from behind me, I jumped slightly in fear.

"Kagome we need to talk!" He whispered to me as I stopped dead in my tracks. " I want to know why your so mad at me." This time he growled in his usual voice. " Even if you can't come back to the Feudal Era, can't we still be friends. Can't you still talk to me?" I turned to see that he was serious. I could tell by the confused look on his face. The look was because of me, and it pained me to think that I could make angry old Inu sad. I was actually more hocked than pained considering the fact that he was sad. Inu-yaha looking that way? I had only see him look that way a few times, and they had all been for Kikyo.

"I'm sorry inu-Yasha," I said slowly. I was pretty sure that I would now give him another chance.

" Damn right! You should be!" He growled in his usual tone. 

" Oh well never mid then!" I yelled. "Sit boy, sit, sit ,sit!

His face hit the concrete sidewalk with a definite crack. All I could do was run away from him as tears streamed down my face. I was again crying over him, and I had had enough. Inu-Yasha was Inu-Yasha and nothing and nobody was going to change that. Not even me, though I wish I could. I turned the corner to get to my house, when I heard Inu-Yasha scream 'kagome what the hell?!"

I turned around wlked backwords and screamed, "leave me the hell alone Inu-Yasha!! You know why and I ain't gonna tell you!" I turned around and finished the rest of my walk home cursing Inu-Yasha out. As I reached The bottom of the temple steps my mind kept repeaing those words. You know why! You know why! You know why!

************************

Chapter 4: Please?

Ok well you see I think this FF will be about 2 chapters longer, but I suggest when it's over you read my other Fanfics, or move onto longer written ones by my friend Madoko Makkura (and or Herb-Chan). But Pleas Review I beg you!


	4. Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, but mabey someday I will.

Chapter 4:Please?!

As Kagome walked up the steps to the temple, she heard muffled sobs. She thought that they must have been coming from the house, so she ran as fast as she could to the open door. She rushed to the door and went to fling it open realizing that it was locked. She rummaged through her black book-bag looking for the spare key, and turned up with a long gold key.

"Hello is anybody hear?" Kagome asked worriedly as she headed toward the sobs. They seemed to be coming from the sitting room. Dashing down the hall she called out her mothers name only to hear the sobs increase in volume. She burst into the room to see her mother kneeling on the floor covering her eyes. She looked around the room to see her brother lying on the couch staring at the ceiling, a blank expression in his eyes.

" Mom what's the matter?" Kagome asked in a soothing tone as she kneeled to embrace her mother. Her mother just started crying harder. Kagome turned to look at her little brother and got up. Walking toward him she wondered what could have possibly happened.

"Sota, What happened?" She asked quietly as she sat down next to him.

Without looking at her Sota burst into tears and wailed, "Ji-chan died!"

Kagome stared at her little brother in shock. Ji-chan, her loving grandfather was dead?! How could that have happened? He had been perfectly healthy to her knowledge.

"He's what? How what happened?" Kagome asked in shock.

"He had a heart attack in the middle of the day and the ambulance didn't get hear on-time." Her mother replied letting her sobs turn to a small sniffle. "He was DOA."

"Oh My God!" Kagome said as she to began to cry. "I don't believe it!" She said standing up. First she wasn't aloud to see Inu-Yasha and that had just split her heart in half. But now, she thought that hear heart had dissolved into a million pieces. Usually she would have run straight to her friends in the Feudal Era, but she couldn't. Not with her mother in the position she was in at the moment. If she found out that Kagome was there and in possible danger to, she would probably go insane. 

Kagome ran outside and the only thing she could think of doing was run to Eri's house. She had never actually gone to Eri's house to get support from her friend, but she knew that out of anybody Eri would comfort her. Eri knew that Kagome was really close to her grandfather, and Kagome knew that she too had just recently lost a grandparent. 

"OOOHF!" Kagome said as she ran right into somebody. "Gomen," she said standing up and bowing. She looked up into the person's face to discover that it was none other than Inu-Yasha.

" Kagome are you ok, what's the matter?" He said pulling her close to him. Kagome gasped at the sudden show of affection. She inhaled his scent deeply as he smoothed out her hair. _Is this really Inu-Yasha?_ Kagome thought to herself. He was being so…_NICE!? _

"Ji-chan died," Kagome said simply. She threw her arms around his waist and cried releasing all the built up emotion from the past few days. Having to leave all of her friends. Having to face the fact that she could never see Inu-Yasha, her love, ever again. Having to except the fact that her life would now be forever different, and most importantly Ji-Chan's death.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Kagome." Is all Inu-Yasha said as he picked her up and jumped into a nearby tree. 

*****************************

Chapter 5: I wish

Well sorry that was such a short chapter but I didn't have much time to type this week. I promise that next week I will have a longer chapter. =^_^=


	5. Chapter 5: I wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, but I do own my characters… I hope. That is the characters in my novel hee hee =^_^=

Chapter 5: I wish

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered as she inhaled deeply. She was starting to wonder why Inu-Yasha was being so nice, but put that thought out of her head as soon as it had entered. She knew he cared about her just like friends care about each other. Today he was just being nice to her.

" Kagome, Aishiteru," Inu-Yasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome gasped and looked up at him in surprise. Inu-Yasha had his face down so she couldn't look directly into his eyes, but she could see him blushing redder than red. "What? Inu-Yasha are you feeling okay?" Kagome said lifting his chin so she could see his face. But, he turned away from her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I just couldn't keep it inside any longer. Aishiteru."

Inu-Yasha slowly leaned in toward Kagome as she stared at him awkwardly. Actually she gaped at him. Inu-Yasha confessing that he loved her was just something that happened in a dream, not in real life. And she knew he was about to kiss her! Something about this suddenness made Kagome question his sanity. Kagome brought Inu-Yasha's head up in her hands again so she could look at him, and this time before he turned away, she saw his eyes. They weren't Inu-Yasha's usual beautiful amber color, but a deep menacing black that chilled Kagome to the bone.

"KAGOME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU????" Screamed the voice of Inu-Yasha far below on the street. She looked around and her eyes flashed back to the man in front of her.

"You aren't Inu-Yasha, you're Naraku!" She said as his hair changed black, and his face transformed into that of the evil demon. Or should she say Half-demon?

"Oh Damn," Naraku said playfully, " you figured me out." He reached for Kagome, but not before she could scream the loudest scream she had ever mustered. Naraku pulled his hand away in a reflex motion, and laughed. " No body can help you now my precious. You're as good as mine." 

"I will never be yours!" Kagome hissed as her body started to glow. "How many times do you have to mess with Inu-Yasha, Huh Naraku? First you made him and Kikyo turn against each other and now us. He never did anything to you, except attract the love of your life. Well guess what. Kikyo wouldn't be caught dead with you now." Naraku stared at her in shock as the blue aura around her increased rapidly.

"Oh shit you look strong," Naraku mummbled as he grabbed Kagome around the waist. "and anyway, since he stole the love of my life, I'll steal his." Naraku slowly licked Kagome from the neck up to her ear, and then worked his hand up her side stopping on her breast. "You would make the perfect mate ya know." He said simply.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kagome screamed and her aura shoved him out of the tree. She couldn't believe it! And neither could the appalled Naraku who lay face first on the ground, and a bewildered looking Inu-Yasha who stood above him. Inu-Yasha looked up into the tree and his look changed instantly from shocked to worried to anger to love and back to anger. 

"I plan on defeating you now Naraku considering I have some help." Said Inu-Yasha stepping on Naraku's back.

"And who might that be?" questioned Naraku. I could almost not make out what he was saying considering the fact that he was laying face down.

"That would be me!" Said the unforgettable voice of Ji-Chan. A man almost identical to Ji-Chan stepped out of nowhere and smiled Ji-Chan's unforgettable smile. The only difference between him and Ji-Chan were that this man had a blue and white tint to him, and he seemed to be glowing. "You know Naraku, I'm strong and I'm invincible." Ji-Chan said with a smirk. "I'm dead and you will go right through me. I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY GRANDAUGHTER YOU HEAR ME!" Ji-Chan yelled brandishing a fist.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, and wondered if she would be able to see her grandfather everyday like this. Even if he had just passed away, she missed him so much it hurt. It hurt almost as much, actually if not more, than the fact that she had unrequited love from Inu-Yasha. She wondered though, did he have feelings for her? Naraku wouldn't have come after her if he didn't, would he?

" Kagome I'M coming to get you!" Inu-Yasha said seeing as Ji-Chan had the fight under control. Inu-Yasha leapt up into the tree, and landed soundlessly before Kagome. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Inu-Yasha asked angrily as he grabbed Kagome's waist and swept his eyes over her body. She noticed his eyes seemed to pause on her breast, but she couldn't be sure because as soon as she saw it, he was staring at her face. He pulled his hand up and lightly stroked Kagome's raven colored hair, and then stroked her cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes, and proceeded to poor out onto her face.

"I was so scared," she whined. "I thought he was y-you. Ji-Chan died and I was a mess and took off. I ran into you and well he comforted me. I thought it was a little weird but I put it out of my mine until he confessed love for me and tried to kiss me. That was too weird. So I looked him in the eyes and they weren't your amber ones but they were so dark." Kagome's crying turned into hard sobs, and Inu-Yasha let out a breath and muttered something about who gives, and pulled Kagome tight to his red haori.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said, "But I was taking a walk when I spotted your grandfather. I thought it was weird to number one see him, but he was glowing. So I went up and said hi and he just looked at me. And he said ' Weren't you just with my granddaughter?', and I was like ya. And then I said that you told me off and he said something about but you were still with her. And he told me about how he was dead, which might I add freaked me out, and that I was comforting her in a tree. So we went looking for you." Allhe while as he said this, Inu-Yasha absently stroked Kagome's hair. "I was so worried about you Kagome. But let me tell you one thing what Naraku said in my form wa" he was cut off before he could finish. 

"Yo Inu, not to interrupt anything but I'm pretty sure Naraku won't be seeing this world again. TO HELL YOU EVIL DEMON!" Ji-Chan shouted with joy as he did a little victory dance around the dead Naraku. Inu-Yasha cracked a smile at the same time Kagome burst out laughing. 

"TO HELL EVIL DEMON!" they said in unison. 

*******************

"Inu-Yasha I'm sorry I was so mean to you, but I knew I couldn't defy my mama's wishes and come back to see you. I love her to much. But, Everyday that decision tore me up inside. It hurt so musch to leave your side. And I miss being able to talk to Sango, and sleeping with Shippo. I missed smacking houshi-sama for his lecherous thoughts, and I missed kirara too." Kagome leaned agains Inu-Yasha as they sat in the old god tree letting the evening breeze blow through their hair.

"I missed you too Kagome. And I respect that you would obey your mother. But I don't care if you can't come back, I can come see you. It would drive me crazy, to the point of suicide if I had to spend the rest of my life without you. My love." And that he smiled and looked up into Kagome's eyes. Kagome just stared at him. " I was trying to tell you earlier that what Naraku told you was true. He couldn't lie to you, because he wanted you to believe him. So he told you how I felt for me." Kagome gasped and continued staring at Inu-Yasha. Mabey things are never to good to be true, Kagome though. This just goes to show it. And to make that statement even more true, kagome leaned in and kissed Inu-Yasha. Inu-yasha grabbed her behind the head, and they melted together in a passionate kiss. 

Pulling away Kagome whispered, " I thought you'd never say that. And they proceeded to kiss even mare.

"Ew kagome that is something my little eyes didn't need to see right before dinner!" said Sota's voice from down below them. "Mom said it's time to come in and eat. Inu-Yasha can stay too if he would like." He called up at them turning away and heading back in.

"You want to stay? Please stay." Kagome said as he leapt out of the tree with her in his arms.

"Fine, only if I can stay the rest of the night." Inu smirked as Kagome whapped him on the head.

"You're turning into Miroku,' Kagome said playfully as she walked toward the house grabbing Inu-Yasha's hands. "But, alright." Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand reassuringly as they waltzed into the house. Her mother looked at them and laughed as Sota said something about telling her so, and Kagome blushed redder than red.

*****************************

Well that's a rap. So, how'd you like it. I know it was kinda short, but the next one I'm putting up is already 12 chapters. So expect a long one shortly. This was just a warm up to see how many reviews I would get. I really hope you liked it, because I worked hard on it! =^_^= See you next time! Hee Hee.


End file.
